Arva Daughter Of Poseidon
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: When Poseidon must send his only daughter Arva to middle earth to be safe from Zeus's wrath. What will happen to her? Will Zeus find her? Will a certain exiled king take her in as his own? An just what is Nori's interest in the babe?
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon glanced at the bundle in his arms before looking back at Hecate. His heart heavy before he sighed and looked over at Lady Hecate who was waiting patiently beside him.

"You know you must do this to protect her. Zeus would not let the child live if he discovered her. He barely let your son live. He would not let a second child escape." Poseidon nodded before carefully wrapping his daughter in a sea blue blanket. He than carefully draped a simple silver chain with a silver medallion around her neck. The medallion was of a simple design. it was decorated with waves and had her name written across it. He than slowly kissed her brow her eyes opened curiously and looked up at him. Her eyes were of the purest sapphire he smiled and he could already tell her hair would be as black as onyx.

He than handed her over to Hecate as he asked "Where will you send her?"

Hecate smiled and said "I shall send her to one of my children. His name is Gandalf the grey. He will find her a safe and loving home among the dwarvesof his world. They shall protect her an accept her as one of their own."

"Why would the treat her as one of their own. My daughter is no dwarf but half-human." Hecate smiled at him slyly before speaking a long and complicated spell and Poseidon watched in an almost horrified fascination as his daughters body shifted. Her bones grew denser and stronger and along her jaw line a very fine wisp of what looked to be a beard grew.

"Why dwarves though? Why not send her among the race of man in this world?" he asked curious

Hecate sighed before saying "The Race of Man in middle earth are still very medieval. they would treat her like an outcast at best, at worse they would kill her. Just for being different."

Poseidon nodded than asked "Can i send her with a gift so that as she grows she will have protection i cannot provide?" Hecate nodded smiling softly as Poseidon summoned a small trunk. Inside he placed two twin daggers of what Hecate called Mithril inside. He also placed over the babe a chain mail shirt made of Mithril that would grow with her. Than inside the trunk he put in leather graves and vambraces that had been decorated with scenes of the ocean. As well as other pieces of leather armor all of which had been carefully dyed a royal blue. Hecate smiled at him before carefully taking the trunk and closing it.

She than carefully held both the babe and the trunk as she opened up a portal and stepped through. Just as the portal closed Poseidon flashed back to his kingdom. Above him the mortals cowered in fear as all the seas raged at the Sea gods pain. And in the skies above lighting flashed as the wind howled in anger.

 **Just an idea ive had. Please let me know what you think and if i should continue it! Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf the Grey looked up as a portal opened up and his mother stepped out. He smiled as he greeted her before asking "What has brought you here to middle earth Mother?" Hecate smiled before saying " I need your help in finding Poseidon's daughter a home." He raised his eyebrow at her "An what would the God of the sea gain by giving away his only daughter?" Hecate simply said "Her protection." Gandalf raised an eyebrow before he simply nodded. Hecate smiled before handing over a small chest along with a small bundle wrapped in a royal blue blanket. Gandalf looked down and found himself captivated by the biggest pair of sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen. He noticed with some curiosity that she was a young female dwarfling. "Why is Poseidons daughter a dwarf and not of the race of men?"

Hecate smiled "i'm sure you know the powers the children of the sea would have. Do you not think that the race of men would think her a witch?' Gandalf nodded before saying "Whereas the dwarves would see her as a gift from Mahal and something to be treasured." Hecate smiled and nodded her head. "That is why you must find her a home my son." Gandalf nodded before looking around the clearing he was in.

He was just leaving the Shire following Old Tooks birthday and was headed back towards Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond. He supposed he could easily make a side trip to Ered Luin. He had a feeling a certain Royal Prince would take a liking to the young one. With that thought in mind he set off for the Blue Mountains.

Gandalf smiled as his horse finally crested the hill that overlooked the valley of Ered Luin. He squinted through the rain and was able to make out the Dwarven Settlement on the otherside. He knew from the past that he was about an hour's ride away. He glanced down at the babe who despite the late hour looked up at him with curious eyes. He grinned down at her before securing his hold on her. He than spurred the horse forward into a slow canter not wanting to jostle the babe too much. The child squealed in delight and babbled to herself as she tried to reach for the horses mane. Gandalf wondered absently if she was able to communicate with the horse. Her father after all was the creator of them. He made a mental note to ask when she was old enough. He was so lost in thought he was almost surprised when the horse stopped with a jerk. Gandalf looked up and realized they were already at the gate.

"Who goes there?" a rough voice demanded.

"Gandalf the Grey! I have to come to see Thorin Oakenshield!" he replied. 

There was no reply instead the gate jerked slightly before slowly opening. Gandalf spurred the horse into a slow walk and passed through the gate before stopping on the otherside. A dwarf in heavy armor approached his hair and beard were a deep rich red, and he had a warhammer strapped across his back. He looked at Gandalf critically before his eyes landed on the bundle in his arms.

Before Gandalf could state why he was here. The babe choose that moment to start talking again and waving her arms seeming to know she was in a new place. Gandalf chuckled at the Dwarf's almost shocked expression. A few other nearby guards were watching curiously as Gandalf carefully dismounted before he shifted the babe in such a way that she could see what was going on around her.

"Where may i find Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked the Guard. The guard seemed to shake himself slightly before saying "We sent a messenger top go get him. He should be here shortly."

Gandalf nodded pleased turning back to the Guard as he spoke "Sir may I ask as to why you have a child with you?" Gandalf chuckled slightly before saying "I'm Sorry Master Dwarf but I must first speak to Thorin." The Dwarf didnt reply instead his gaze was focused on something behind where Gandalf stood.

"Speak to me about what Gandalf?" a voice asked quietly.

Gandalf turned with a small smile to meet the gaze of Thorin Oakenshield, he was flanked by Balin and Dwalin.

Gandalf smiled his eyes twinkling before saying "I can not say out here perhaps we could go somewhere else to talk?" Thorin glanced at Balin who nodded "Aye we can go to my place no one would hear us there." Gandalf nodded only to wince slightly as the child decided to yank on his beard giggling as she did. Thorin and Balin raised an eyebrow at him however they said nothing as they turned and began to lead him towards Balin's home. Gandalf paused only to grab the small chest that his mother had given him for the babe and followed. All the while trying to get the child's hands untangled from his beard! He did not appreciate it being yanked, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dwalin smirking at him. However as soon as he was distracted the babe grabbed ahold again and yanked harshly. It was almost a relief to reach Balin's house. As soon as they entered and the door closed behind them Gandalf sighed and set the babe down in his lap as he sat down next to the fire Balin had going.

"So tell me Gandalf why have you shown up at my gates with a dwarven babe?" Thorin asked

Gandalf lit his pipe as both Balin and Dwalin turned towards him.

"Quite simple really. However first I must tell you why she is here." he replied

 **Hey sorry it took so long to update! I've had a lot going on at the moment! Hope you enjoy it! PLease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin looked at the babe that Gandalf held curiously. However it was Dwalin who asked, "So why do you have the babe? Why is she not with her family?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe a few seconds before sighing heavily. "Her name is Arva. An I brought her here to be safe from her family. Her father's name is Poseidon. I don't know her mother's name but it is safe to assume that her mother is dead. An her father would not have sent her away if he was able to protect her."

"Why was she in such danger Gandalf? What was so bad that her own father was unable to protect her?" Balin asked

Gandalf looked at them all seriously "I must have your word that what im about to say will not be shared outside these walls."

Thorin looked at Dwalin and Balin before nodding "You have my word Gandalf."

Gandalf seemed to relax slightly before saying,"Let me tell you a story...In another Realm there are three Brothers. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades..."

Thorin listened as Gandalf wove an incredible tale of how the three brothers, after a great war that had involved their demi-god children. Had taken a vow to not sire anymore demi-gods. And apparently Poseidon had broken that vow. So to save his only daughter from his brother's wrath. Poseidon enlisted the help of the Goddess Hecate who opened a portal between their two worlds, and gave Arva to Gandalf so he might find her a family. As Gandalf finished his tale Thorin remained quiet.

Gandalf watched Thorin carefully, both Balin and Dwalin seemed to take him at his word that what he said was true. Thorin however merely stood and approached him. Gandalf watched him curiously as Thorin looked down at Arva. Arva looked up at him her wide sapphire blue eyes shining. Gandalf smiled softly as he saw Thorin relax than smile before he slowly reached forward hesitating slightly. Gandalf said nothing as Thorin finally reached forward and picked up Arva. Balin and Dwalin looked at each other and smiled.

"Did her Father send her with anything?" Thorin asked as he nodded at the small chest that Gandalf had placed next to him.

"Yes he sent her with things he knew she would need in the future." At Thorin's raised eyebrows gandalf picked up the chest and opened it before taking out the two twin daggers, along with the leather vambraces and greaves. the bottom of the chrst he noticed was filled with pearls and other gems and minerals that could be found in the sea. All three Dwarves eyes widened as they saw the Mithiril daggers, inlaid in each hilt was a black pearl. Dwalin being a weapons master picked up one of the daggers and examined it intently before saying "The craftsmanship on these daggers are flawless, whoever made them was a very talented bladesmith."

Thorin however was currently staring at Arva who had fallenasleep in his arms with one small hand grasping one of his braids. Balin looked at Thorin slyly before commenting to Dwalin " I'm sure we could find a dwarrowdam willing to take in the wee lass." At his words Thorin stiffened, "No. We will not be finding her a home " He rumbled

Gandalf looked startled at Thorin's sudden statement before saying "Why whatever do you mean Thorin? Surely you are not going to abandon the poor child!" Thorin growled only to stop as Arva shifted in his arms her face scrunched up before she relaxed again.

"We will not be needing to find her a home, because I will give her one. I'm sure Fili and Kili will enjoy having a sister to look after." Thorin than turned his attention back to Arva rocking her slightly. He never noticed the twinkle in Gandalf's eyes or the smiles on both Balin and Dwalin's faces.

 **Hey sorry it took so long to update! Please R &R! I love to hear from ya'll! Any ideas on Fili and Kili's reactions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Dis looked up with a smile as she heard her brother finally come in the door swinging open wide. She frowned slightly though as she noticed that Thorin seemed distracted by something he carried wrapped in his arms.

"Thorin? Is everything alright? What did the Guards need?" She asked concerned.

"Gandalf came seeking aid for a young Dwarves babe. She had no family to speak of, other than her father who sent her away for her own safety. He was unable to protect her. Gandalf came here in hopes of finding her a home."

Dis smiled a bit wistfully "I'm sure their were plenty of Dwarrrowdams willing to take in the babe."

"Aye. I'm sure there were, however i must say i found myself quite attached to the child." he paused before continuing " tell me Dis how do you feel at having a new niece to dote on?" Dis spun around to face her smiling brother before her eyes were irrevocably drawn to the bundle he now held out to her with the gentlest of hands. Dis stepped forward slowly hardly daring to believe her ears. Carefully taking the bundle and looking down to find herself captivated by the deepest pair of sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Her name is Arva." Thorn said quietly as he watched his sister with a soft expression on his face.

"Unca Thorin? What is Amad holding?" both adults turned to see a sleepy Kill and Fili standing in the hall that lead towards the sleeping quarters.

Thorin gestured form them to come over, "Why don't you come and see?" he said as Dis carefully bent down so they could see Arva.

They looked at her in interest before Fili spoke up and asked "Why is she here?" Kill looked up at the question as well. Dis smiled before saying "Gandalf the Grey brought her here in hopes of finding her a family. Her family is all gone. Her Father sent her away to protect her from those who would harm her. Gandalf thought she would be safest here."

They both nodded in understanding before Kili asked "So tomorrow we have to find her a family?"

Thorin chuckled softly before shaking his head, "No Kili we have found her a family. I adopted her as my own daughter. Tell me how would you like a little sister to look after?"

Both Dwarflings faces lit up in excitement before they nodded enthusiastically.

Kill asked "whats her name?" just as Fili asked "Can we hold her?"

Dis looked up at Thorin her eyes shining in happiness as Thorin answered "Her name is Arva. An yes you may hold her however you must be very careful to support her head an neck."

Both dwarflingws nodded seriously.

"Dis straightened back up "Go sit in the Armchair next to the fire and i'll let you hold her."

Immediately both dwarflings scrambled towards the chair and climbed onto it before settling down and looking back at Dis as she walked over as Dis lowered Arva into their arms Thorin gently moved their arms into position so that they would support her the best.

Both of them smiled at Arva before Kili spoke up "She's so small...when will she be big enough to play?"

Thorin chuckled softly, "Not for awhile yet Kili. Area has quite a bit of growing to do before she can play."

Kili slumped looking defeated before he suddenly perked up, "Well i guess by the time she is big enough to play i'll be able to protect her."

"An i can protect both of you!"

Fili and Kili both had looks of awe on their faces as they held their new sister. Arva barely moved as she was put in their arms she shifted slightly before settling down again her breathing deep and even as she slept. Dis an Thorin turned towards the door as someone knocked. Thorn crossed the room quickly to see Dwalin standing there with a basket in one arm and a nanny goat in the other. He didn't look to pleased. "Basin sent me here with these he figured the babe would be needing feeding eventually."

Thorin nodded before quickly taking the goat and basket. "Give Balin my thanks." Dwalin nodded before leaving pausing only to say "Balin said he would be by sometime tomorrow morning to discuss how to annoy Arva's adoption." Thorn nodded his acknowledgment before closing the door and turning back towards where Fili an Kili where still holding Arva. His face softened at the sight that meet his eyes. Dis was watching the boys with a soft look in her eyes. The boys had fallen asleep holding their new sister. They had curled up in such a way that Arva was cuddled between them their arms wrapped gently around her. Thorin smiled before carefully picking up Arva and handing her to Dis while he than scooped up his nephews. and turned to go down the hall with Dis following. he shouldered open the boys door and walking in as he Dis stood in the doorway.

After tucking in his nephews he walked back over to Dis and took Arva back. "Go ahead and sleep I'll take care of Arva till we can get a room set up for her." Dis nodded before heading off to her room. Thorn looked down at Arva before moving off to his room. He crossed over to his bed an with great care set her down before he took of his boots and belt leaning his sword up against the headboard. he than dropped his coat over the back of the chair before picking up Arva. He carefully climbed into bed laying in such a way that he leaned against the pillows. This way Arva lay against his chest one of her small hands found its way into his hair. Her hand wrapped tightly around one of his braids. He smiled ounce more before laying his head back and closing his eyes as one arm wrapped protectively around his daughter. With that thought he drifted off into a light sleep.

 **Hey here is the new update finally! sorry it took so long but I've not had much time with work and school! I hope you like it! Please R &R!**


End file.
